elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Mitsubishi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Mitsubishi Electric Elevator. China Hong Kong *Kwai Shing West Estate (1976)Replaced into Kone-based Sabiem Elevator. *Wah Fu (1) Estate *Gloucester Tower (1980, modernized in 2010)These buildings installed with DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System).Mitsubishi Elevator (Hong Kong) - 「DOAS」(Destination Oriented Prediction System) installed in Gloucester Tower, The Landmark, Central, Hong Kong *Grand Harbour Kowloon Hotel (1995) *Sogo Department Store, Causeway Bay (1985, modernize since 2014) *Bank of China Tower (1990) *Hong Kong International Airport, Chek Lap Kok (1998) *Hysan Place at Lee Gardens, Causeway Bay (2012)This building have Double Deck Elevators. *MTR networks in Hong Kong: **MTR West Rail Line Stations (Ex. KCR West Rail) (2003)For stations between Tuen Mun to Nam Cheong only. **MTR East Tsim Sha Tsui Station (Ex. KCR Northwest Line) (2004) **MTR Ma On Shan Line Stations (Ex. KCR Ma On Shan Rail) (2004) **MTR Kowlooon Tong Station (Ex. KCR Lo Wu Line) **MTR Lok Ma Chau Station (2007) **MTR Austin Station (2009) WahFuEstate_OLDLIFT.JPG|1960s Mitsubishi Elevator in Wah Fu (1) Estate. Now these elevators have already been replace into new Mitsubishi elevators in 2012. Macau *Pui Ching Middle School, Macau *Centro Comercial da Praia Grande, Macau Mainland China *Oriental Plaza (Wangfujing), Beijing *Novotel Beijing Xinqiao, Beijing *Jin Mao Tower, Shanghai (1992) *Wanda Vista Hotel, Taiyuan Indonesia Bali *Westin Resort Nusa Dua (1990s)Only Elevators P1-4 were modernized. *Sofitel Bali Nusa Dua (2012) *Grand Aston Bali Resort, Tanjung Benoa (1996) *Holiday Inn Resort Benoa, Tanjung Benoa *InterContinental Bali Resort, Jimbaran (1993) *Nirmala Hotel Jimbaran (2007) *Ramada Bintang Bali Resort, Kuta (1990) *The Rani Hotel, Kuta *The 101 Bali Legian, Legian (2011) *The 101 Bali Legian Deluxe Extension, Legian (2014) *The Spot Legian Hotel, Legian (2012) *Rhadana Hotel Kuta (2012) *The Haven Seminyak (2009) *The Haven Suites Seminyak (2009) *Biarritz Handicraft (Sunset Road), Seminyak (not working for most of the time) *Jl. Raya Kerobokan No. 100, Seminyak *RSUP Sanglah (Sanglah General Hospital), Denpasar **Mahottama Rooms **Pelayanan Jantung Terpadu (Integrated Heart Services) **Poliklinik (Polyclinic) *Nirmala Hotel Mahendradata, Denpasar (2008) *Quest San Hotel, Denpasar (2013) *Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur (1993, replacement from unknown 1966 elevators) *FRii Bali Echo Beach Hotel, Canggu (2014) *The Royal Maha Pita Resort, Ubud Mitsubishi elevators InnaGrandBali.JPG|Mitsubishi elevators at Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur, Bali (photographed on the 1st floor) Mitsubishi main elevators RPMR.JPG|The main elevators at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR1.JPG|Shuttle elevator at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (1) Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR2.JPG|Shuttle elevator The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (2) Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR3.JPG|Shaft of the shuttle elevator at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali, taken from the bottom floor. Bandung *Holiday Inn Hotel *The Luxton Bandung *Hilton Hotel Bandung, Pasirkaliki *Bandung Trade Center *Bandung Electronic Center *Hotel Geulis *The 101 Bandung Dago (2014) *Aston Tropicana Hotel *Marbella Dago Pakar Residence (2009) *Sasana Budaya Ganesha (Sabuga) *Carolus Hospital **Elisabeth Building **Yosef Building Bogor *Novotel Bogor Resort Hotel (1995, replaced in 2005) *Botani Square Mall (2013) *The 101 Hotel Suryakancana (2014) Jakarta North Jakarta *Mercure Convention Centre Ancol (1975, mostly modernized) *WTC Mangga Dua (2002)This building also contains some of the only spiral escalators found in Indonesia. *Le Grandeur Hotel, Mangga Dua *ITC Mangga Dua (tower) *Harcomas Mangga Dua *Ibis Jakarta Mangga Dua Hotel (1997) *Apartemen Mitra Bahari, Pluit *Green Lake Sunter - Southern Lake Residences, Sunter (2013) *Wisma Mitra Sunter, Sunter *The Jayakarta Jakarta Hotel (1972 and 1977, modernized) *Graha Kirana Central Jakarta *Plaza Senayan (1996) *Sentral Senayan II (2007) *Sentral Senayan III (2010) *Fairmont Jakarta (2014) *Panin Center Building (1980s) *Polda Metro Jaya (Komdak) *Nusantara III Building *Bursa Efek Jakarta (Jakarta Stock Exchange), Sudirman Central Business District (SCBD) (1995) *Atmajaya University, Jakarta (1970s, modernized) *TCC Batavia *Wisma Keiai (fmr. Kyoei Prince) (1993, modernized in 2014) *Menara Standard Chartered (2007) *Sampoerna Strategic Square (1998) *International Finance Center 1 (1985, modernized) *Le Meridien Jakarta (North Tower) *InterContinental Midplaza Jakarta *The Landmark I and II (1986) *UOB Plaza (2010) **ANZ Square @ Thamrin Nine *Plaza Indonesia Extension (2009) *The Plaza Office Tower (2009) The first Mitsubishi DOAS elevators in the world equipped with Integrated DOAS - Security Gate system. *Keraton at The Plaza Hotel *Pullman Jakarta Thamrin (formerly. Hotel Nikko Jakarta)Modernized from Otis Series 1 elevators. The service elevators were installed in the 1970s by Otis and modernized by Otis in the early 1990s. They are still original today. *Wisma Nusantara (replacement from Otis elevators) *Jaya Building (MH. Thamrin) (1974, modernized)This building also houses the headquarter of PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator (Indonesia). *Sinarmas Land Plaza I, II and III (1997) *BPPT BuildingBPPT: Badan Pusat Penerapan Teknologi *MNC Tower (Bimantara), Kebon Sirih (1998) *Lotte Shopping Avenue - Ciputra World Jakarta, Kuningan (2012) *Apartemen Ambassador, Kuningan (1995) *ITC Kuningan *88@Kasablanka Tower B *Casa Grande Residences *JS Luwansa Hotel and Convention Center *Indosurya Plaza, Kuningan *Lumire Hotel Senen (2014, replacement from 1990s Schindler elevators) *Oasis Amir Hotel, Senen *Cowell Tower, Senen *ITC Cempaka Mas *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital (RSCM) **RSCM Kencana (2010) *Amaris Hotel Juanda West Jakarta *Dharmais Cancer Hospital, Slipi (1993) East Jakarta *Jakarta Heart Center, Matraman *Premiere Hospital Jatinegara South Jakarta *Graha Sucofindo, Kalibata *Menara Bidakara, Pancoran (1998) *Wisma Pede, Tebet (1970s) *Tebet Hospital *Wisma Korindo Pancoran (1987) *Menara Bank Mega *Plaza Centris Kuningan (1997) *Menara Imperium, Kuningan (1996) *Palma One, Kuningan (1994) *Menara DEA, Kuningan (1997) *Tempo Scan Tower, Kuningan (2010) *Multivision Tower, Kuningan *The Kuningan Place, Kuningan *Menara Gracia, Kuningan *Ariobimo Sentral Building, Kuningan *The Four Seasons Apartment, Kuningan (1997) *Menara Selaras/AIA Central (2014) *Menara Jamsostek *ITC Fatmawati (2001) *Pasaraya Grande Building B, Blok M *Ambhara Hotel, Blok M *Menara 165 ESQ, Cilandak *Talavera Suites *Talavera Office Park *Palma Tower *Wisma BCA Pondok Indah Makassar *M Regency Hotel, Makassar *UIN Rektorat Office Bulding, Makassar Surabaya *Hotel Sahid Gubeng *Hotel Elmi (1974, modernized) *Tunjungan Plaza 4 (service elevators) *Tunjungan Plaza 5 (2015) *Hotel Santika Jemursari *Juanda International Airport *Eastcoast Center (express elevator to 5th floor) *Empire Palace *JW Marriott Hotel Surabaya *Bumi Surabaya City Resort (1978, modernized in 1990s) Other cities *Universitas Indonesia, Depok **Perpustakaan Pusat (Central Library) **Laboratorium Program Vokasi (Vocation Program Laboratory) **Fakultas Kesehatan Masyarakat (Faculty of Society Health) **Gedung Rektorat (1970s) *The Jakarta Japanese School, Tangerang, Banten (2002) *The 101 Yogyakarta Tugu, Yogyakarta (2013-2014) *Bandeng Juwana Outlet, Semarang *Amaris Hotel Cirebon, Cirebon *PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator - Karawang Factory and Training Tower, Karawang, West Java (2004 and 2008) **Second plant (2014-2015)Mitsubishi Elevator Completes Construction at 2nd Indonesian Plant - The Jakarta Globe *Grand Surya Hotel, Kediri *Surya Hotel Tretes, Pasuruan *Hang Nadim Airport, Batam, Riau Islands Japan Hokkaido * Hakodate Market *Hakodate Morning Market Tōhoku Region Akita *Dormy Inn Akita *Akita Art Museum Aomori *Aomori Fresh Market *Lovina Shopping Centre Fukushima * Aquamarina Fukushima Kantō Region Tokyo *Marunouchi Building (2003) *Haneda International Airport (2010) *Excel Hotel - Haneda Domestic Airport *Narita International Airport (1992) *Tokyo Solamachi (2011) *Tokyo Station *Tokyo Station Hotel *Mitsukoshi Dept. Store Shibuya *Shibuya 109 *Takashimaya Dept. Store Nihombashi (additional elevators) *Yurakucho ITOCiA (2007) *Tokyo Building, Marunouchi *Tokyo Midtown (2007) *Metropolitan Hotel (1980s, being modernized) *Shiseido The Ginza *Aqua City Odaiba *Taiyo Life Shinagawa *Canon Sales HQ Shinagawa *Mitsubishi Building Shinagawa *NTT DATA Shinagawa *Sanno Park *Riverside Sumida Central Towers *Oasis Square *Bunkyo Civic Centre *JT Building *Fuji TV HQ *Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building *Sunshine 60 *Dentsu The Head Building(Caretta Siodome) *Hotel New Otani Tokyo *Shinjuku Mylord *Tokyu Hands Ikebukuro Kanagawa *Yokohama Landmark Tower (1993)Was once the fastest elevator in the world from 1993 to 2004. * Ramen Museum Shin-Yokohama *Queen's Square Yokohama *Yokohama Media Tower Saitama * The Railway Museum Chūbu Region Aichi * JR Central Towers * Nagoya Airport International Terminal * Central Japan International Terminal (CJIA/Centrair) * Sanno-Onsen Kitanoyu, Nagoya * Nagoya Grand Bowl * Otake Parking, Nagoya * Yoshizuya Nagoya Meisei Shops * Maruzen Building, Nagoya * Taiho Meiekiminami Shops, Nagoya * Apita Kisogawa, Ichinomiya Kansai Region Osaka *Umeda HankyuuContains elevators which can carry up to 80 persons, and the largest elevator to date in Japan. Mitsubishi Electric installs elevators to carry 80, possibly the world's largest *Kansai International Airport *Umeda Hanshin 2 *Namba Parks *OAP towers *Abeno Harukas Kintetsu Department Store(Tower Building) *Honmachi Station(Midosuji Line) *Senba Center Building *Daimaru Shinsaibashi Hyōgo * Piole Shopping Centre, Himeji * Sannomiya Terminal Hotel, Kobe Kyoto * Kyoto Avanti Shiga * Kazenomachi Building, Nagahama * Al-Plaza Kusatsu Shopping Centre * Action Kusatsu * Green Park Santo Kamoikesou, Maibara Others * Kansai Electric Power Plant Chūgoku Region Okayama * NTT Okayama Hiroshima * Applelease Shopping Centre Others *Railway stations in Japan: **Akihabara Station (both Tokyo Metro and Tsukuba Express), Tokyo **Ueno Station (both Tokyo Metro and JR), Tokyo **Hachinohe Station **Hakodate Station **Akita Station **Kumamoto Station **Shinagawa Station (except those serving Shinkansen tracks) **Nishitesu Zatsushonnokuma Station **Gifu Station **Tokyu Railway Corp. Mizonokuchi Station **Tokyu Railway Corp. Chourinkan Station **JR Kyoto Station, Kyoto **Isetan Kyoto Station, Kyoto **Kyoto Station, Kyoto **New Shuttle Tetsudo-Hakubutsukan (Inari) Station **Hakata Station **JR Inazawa Station **Meitetsu-Gifu Station **Nagoya Station, Nagoya **JR Nagoya Takashiyama **Kyoto Station, Kyoto Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Kuala Lumpur International Airport (main terminal), Kuala Lumpur (1998) *Berjaya Times Square, Kuala Lumpur *Federal Hotel Bukit Bintang, Kuala Lumpur Others *Ikea, Mutiara Damansara, Petaling Jaya *Ikano Power Centre, Petaling Jaya *Centrepoint, Bandar Utama, Petaling Jaya *Tropical Inn, Johor Bahru *KOMTAR, George Town, Penang Mexico *Westin Resort and Spa, Puerto Vallarta *Westin Raintree Vacation Club, Puerto Vallarta *Mayan Palace, Puerto Vallata *Galerias Vallarta, Puerto Vallarta *Flamingo Resort, Cancun *NH Krystal, Ixtapa *Hotel Fonton, Ixtapa *City Express Hotels, La Paz Netherlands *ING House, Amsterdam *Kalvertoren, Amsterdam *Victoria Hotel, Amsterdam *Schiphol International Airport, Amsterdam *Central Station, Amsterdam *Royal Dutch Mauritshuis, The Hague Philippines *Galleria Corporate Center, Ortigas Center, Quezon City * Fairview Terraces, Quezon City * Solaire Resort & Casino, Paranaque * Cuarto Hotel Cebu City Singapore *Some HDB flats in Singapore: **Block 79A-D Toa Payoh HDB (2009) **Block 62, 121 Toa Payoh HDB **Block 19 Cantonment Road HDB, Tanjong Pagar **Block 135, 178, 183 Taman Jurong HDB **Block 31 Eunos HDB **Block 134, 135, 239, 288D Jurong East HDB **Bishan North Shopping Mall (Block 282) **Block 2 Holland Village HDB **Block 451 Clementi HDB **Block 816 Lavender HDB **Block 1 Dover HDB **Block 330 Serangoon HDB **Block 6A Woodlands Centre HDB *Marina Square, Singapore (1984, modernized in 2006) *Pan Pacific Singapore (1986, modernized by 9G Elevator Pte. Ltd.) *Suntec City (1995) *Singapore International Convention & Exhibition Centre (1995) *Ocean Financal Centre (2011) *Paragon Shopping Mall, Orchard Road (1998) *Meritus Mandarin Hotel (Orchard Road) (1971, modernized in the 2000s) *OG Orchard Point *Concorde Hotel Shopping Centre (modernized) *PoMo *Sengkang and Punggol LRT stations *Changi Airport Terminal 2 (modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2004) *Shaw Towers *Textile Centre *Sultan Plaza *Singapore Flyer (2007) *Singapore General Hospital **National Eye Centre, Singapore *West Mall, Bukit Batok *Northpoint, Yishun *NTU Alumni Club (2006) *Kovan Residences (2010) *Rochester Mall *Park Avenue (Rochester Mall Hotel) *United Square *Goldhill Plaza *Hotel Miramar *Carlton Hotel Singapore *Peninsula Excelsior *York Hotel (Scotts Road) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * C.P. Tower 3 * Prince Palace Hotel * Chaophya Park Hotel * CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 * CS Tower * Golden Tulip Sovereign Hotel Bangkok * Rajavithi Hospital * Ramathibodi Hospital * Thammasat University (Tha Prachan) ** Faculty of Liberal Arts ** Faculty of Economics * ChinaWorld * Shanghai Mansion Boutique Hotel * Paholyothin Place * Happy Gift Sampeng * L Building * Big C Supercenter Sapan Kwai * The Old Siam Plaza * Wat Traimit * Platinum Fashion Mall * Bobae Tower * AVANI Atrium Bangkok (Carpark elevators) Northern Bangkok * CentaraGrand at Central Plaza Ladprao * CentralPlaza Ladprao (Tower elevators) * SCB Park Plaza * CentralPlaza Ramindra Eastern Bangkok * The Promenade * King Mongkut's Institute of Technology Ladkrabang ** Faculty of Engineering Southern Bangkok *Terminal 21 *Sheraton Grande Sukhumvit *Siam Paragon *Siam Center *Siam Car Park *Siam Discovery *The St. Regis Bangkok *InterContinental Bangkok *Holiday Inn Bangkok *Pullman Bangkok Hotel G *Amari Boulevard Hotel *Shangri-La Hotel Bangkok *The Landmark Bangkok *Mahatun Plaza *Marvel Hotel Bangkok (Formerly Grand Mercure Park Avenue) *Jewelry Trade Center/Bangkok Fashion Outlet/The Silom Galleria *BIS Building (Phase 2 and 3) *CentralPlaza Rama 3 *BB BuildingModernized from Toshiba Elevators.BB Building, Bangkok - Mitsubishi DOAS Traction Elevators 『Legend of Yataro』 *Wittayakit Building *Chamchuri Square *Central Embassy (2014) *CentralPlaza Bangna *Central City Tower *Paso Tower *Chulalongkorn University **Mahamakut Building **Faculty of Political Science *ITF Silom Palace *Grande Centre Point Terminal 21 *United Center *Central Silom Tower *Sathorn Nakorn Tower *Erawan Bangkok *Exchange Tower *Bangkok City Tower *Abdulrahim Place *I'm Park *President Tower *Verasu Building *S Sukhumvit Suites Hotel *Bangkok Bank Head Office Silom *Centre Point Hotel Silom *The Portico *Q House Lumpini *Lerdsin Hospital **33 Years Anniversary Building *Hotel Indigo Bangkok (2015) *Gems Tower *Q House Ploenchit *Empire Tower *UBC II Building *S31 Sukhumvit Hotel *Hotel Mermaid Bangkok *Q House Sathorn *Thammalert Building *Kingston Suites *Citrus 13 Bangkok *The Ambassador Hotel Bangkok *President Palace Hotel *The Aetas Lumpini *Thai Wah Tower *MahaNakhon Cube *Sethiwan Tower *Q House Asoke *Rutnin Eye Hospital *Golden Land Building *Grande Centre Point Hotel Ratchadamri Northern Thonburi * CentralPlaza Pinklao * Siriraj Hospital ** 84 Years Building ** Her Majesty Central Cardiac Building * The Paseo Park (Carpark) * Big C Supercenter Dao Kanong * Robinson Ladya * SPD Building * KX Building * Thonburi Hospital Southern Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonguri (KMUTT) Bangkuntien Campus ** School of Architecture and Design * Phyathai 3 Hospital * Park Village Rama II Others * MRT Blue Line Central Region Nonthaburi * The Trust Condo Ngamwongwan, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Central Dept. Store) Samut Prakarn * Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn (Robinson Dept. Store) * Convenient Grand Hotel Suvarnabhumi Bangkok, Samut Prakarn Other cities * Grand Pacific Sovereign Resort & Spa, Cha-am, Petchaburi * Chaisaeng Palace Hotel, Singburi ์Northern Region Chiangmai * Maejo University, Chiangmai Other cities * Wiang Inn Hotel, Chiangrai * Le Patta Hotel, Chiangrai Northeastern Region Udonthani * CentralPlaza Udonthani (Robinson dept.store) * Centara Hotel & Convention Centre Udonthani * Prajaksilapakom Hospital, Udonthani * The Pannarai Hotel, Udonthani Other cities * CentralPlaza Khonkaen (Robinson dept.store) * The River Hotel Nakhonpanom Eastern Region Pattaya * Royal Garden Plaza, Pattaya, Chonburi * CentralFestival Pattaya Beach, Chonburi * Hilton Pattaya, Chonburi (Entrance elevators) * Bella Villa Cabana Pattaya, Chonburi * Pattaya Park Tower, Chonburi * The Ambassador City Jomtien Pattaya, Chonburi (Tower Wing)Modernized from Express elevators in 2015. * Hotel Baraquda Pattaya, Chonburi Other cities * CentralPlaza Chonburi * Nanachart Bangsaen Hotel, Chonburi Southern Region Hatyai * Florida Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla Other cities * City Hotel, Krabi * Aonang Cliff Beach Resort, Krabi Taiwan *Kaoshiung 88 Tower, Kaohshiung *Core Pacific City, Taipei, Kaohsiung *Taipei Taoyuan Airport, Taipei United Arab Emirates Dubai Emirate (city) *Burj-Al-Arab *Dubai International Airport *Dubai Metro *Al-Bahar Souk *Madinat Jumeirah Souk *Residences at MotorCity *Mercato Mall *Atlantis The Palm Hotel (Palm Jumeirah) *Novotel World Trade Center Hotel *WTC Dubai & Conference Centre *Al Ghurair Dubai Abu Dhabi Emirate *Ferrari World, Yas Island United States California San Fransisco *San Fransisco Shopping Centre *Westfield San Fransisco Centre (1993) *Four Seasons Hotel (2005) *Four Seasons Residences (2005) *W Hotel San Fransisco (2001) *5th & Mission Garage *Hotel Nikko San Fransisco (1987) *NikeTown San Fransisco *Levi's Flagship Store San Fransisco *St. Regis Hotel (2005) *Hotel Monaco Los Angeles *Apex Luxury Condominiums (2010) *Ritz Carlton Hotel Los Angeles *JW Marriott LA Live (2010) *Grand Central Market (2005) *7th and Fig (1992) *Vermont/Santa Monica Station *Wilshire/Western Station (1998) San Diego *Irvine Company One America Plaza (1992) *San Diego Bayfront Hilton (2010) *Omni Hotel (2005) *Union Bank of California Tower (modernized in 1997) *Sony Inc., Rancho Bernardo (2010) *One America Plaza (1992) *Museum of Contemporary Art Downtown *Qualcomm Building N and WT (2005, 2008) *BMW Dealership (2005) *Westview High School (2003) *Marriott Residence Inn Downtown/Gaslamp (2010) *Electra Residential Tower (2010) *Strata Luxury Condominiums (2010) *330 Lewis Street (4th and Lewis Medical Building) (1997) *Columbia Garage *Hilton Bayfront San Jose *Fairmont Plaza (1989) Hollywood *Loews Hollywood Hotel (2002) *The Universal Studios Parking Deck (Curious George section) (2002) Beverly Hills *Sofitel Beverly Hills (1992) *345 Beverly Hills Parking Garage (1998) *Constellation Place (2003) La Jolla *Ximed Medical Center (1997) *Hyatt Aventine and Office Tower (1991) *Hyatt Regency Malibu *3939 Cross Creek Road *Getty Villa Museum (2005) Others *Topanga Parking Garage at Westfield Topanga, Canoga Park *Nordstroms Irvine Spectrum, Orange County *South Coast Plaza, Costa Mesa *Hotel Kabuki, Japantown *Nordstrom Arden Fair Mall, Sacramento (1989) *Cupertino City Towers, Cupertino (1989) *Hyatt Regency Huntington Beach (2005) *Park Hyatt Aviara Resort, Carlsbad (1999) *St. Regis Monarch Beach Resort, Dana Point (2002) *Soka University of America, Lake Forest (2005) *DoubleTree by Hilton Hotel, Norwalk (mod 1992) Illinois *550 W Jackson, Chicago *Museum Park at Central Station, Chicagohttp://www.mitsubishielevator.com/gallery/ Nevada *The Forum Shops at Caesars, Las VegasSpiral escalators. *Caesar's Palace Hotel, Las Vegas Hawaii *Sheraton Waikiki, Honolulu *Moana Surfrider Hotel Waikiki, Honolulu *King Kalakaua Center Parking, Honolulu *NikeTown, Waikiki United Kingdom *100VE, London *East Village, Stratford, London (2011) *ExCeL London (2000) *2 Moore Place, London *Hilton London Canary Wharf, London *Canada Place Mall, Canary Wharf, London *Four Seasons Hotel, Park Lane, London *Landmark Tower, Canary Wharf, London *40 Bank Street, Canary Wharf, London *Goldsmiths University, New Cross, London *88 Wood Street, London *John Lewis - Trafford Centre, Manchester Vietnam Ho Chi Minh City *Tan Son Nhat International Airport (2007) *Sheraton Saigon Tower (1998) *Rex Hotel *Thuong Xa Tax (Saigon Trade Center) *Vincom Center B Office and Apartment Building *CT Plaza Other countries *Munkedamsveien 35, Oslo, Norway *Byporten Shopping Center, Oslo, Norway (1998) *Oslo Railway Station, Norway *Vancouver School Board Building, Vancouver B.C., Canada *Klalit HMO, Feirberg Street, Holon, Israel Notes and references Mitsubishi